The Kidnapping of Three Skylarks
by ReikaTsuyu
Summary: Under construction. My writing is terrible and I don't know why people read it but they must have been really bored. I will probably be done in the summer and continue updating then. And if anyone was wondering I am planning D18 smut... lots of it.
1. Heavy Stares

**Fun fact: Alauda is the scientific name for skylarks. Akira Amano sure did her research. The irony was all up and like BAM! Sooo after getting distracted in class and giving it more thought while I procrastinated my home work I came out with this idea. I'll mostly be using this as an experiment on different point of views. I thought about it and the reason I write 'you' instead of 'I' is because I started reading Homestuck so please excuse the changes between chapters. I'll try something different every chapter or so. There will be SMUT for those fujoushi reading this author's note but it will come eventually. Katekyo Hitman Reborn and the FREAKIN' HOT characters in it belong to Akira Amano.  
**

* * *

Blinking your eyes open, you hear the sound of a door closing. Must be Hibari-niisan, you think as you pull yourself out of the warm cocoon that are your blankets and get dressed. Walking out to the bathroom you whisper a quiet good morning to your purpled eyed older brother and he nods to you, muttering around his toothbrush the same. It is a normal morning as always, Alaude makes pancakes as you and Kyouya prepare lunches for the three of you. You pack your bag after a quiet breakfast between the three of you, the silence not overbearing in the least but a quiet, comforting warmth. Your older brothers are waiting at the doorway, the younger listening to the little ball of yellow fluff chirp his name at the end of his index finger and the other with his back to the wall, striking a comfortable pose with his arms crossed and head back. At your arrival Alaude glances at you and pushes off the white wall to open the door to the shared apartment. Hibird takes his perch in Kyouya's hair and you make sure that you have both your lunches, Kyouya would never be caught carrying a bento. In fact he has only eaten lunch in the years the two of you have shared schools.  
The three of you walk to the nearest train station, passing by various shops that were opening as the morning sun began to shine over the city. After a fire had burned down your first home next to Namimori Middle School Alaude decided that the Hibari family couldn't afford to buy another house and that train passes were cheap enough. The cold morning air sends a chill down your back so you slightly step up your pace to catch up to your eldest brother. Alaude notices you immediately and after a glance down puts his right arm around your shoulder. You gladly take the warmth as you clutch your bags a little closer and try to keep up with his long strides. A frown slightly pulls down the sides of your mouth as you ponder the difference in your heights. Alaude is a little more than a head taller than you and now that you think about it, the top of your head barely reaches Hibari's check. You start to wonder if you just haven't hit your growth spurt yet or the significant amount of time your brothers spend fighting and napping has anything to do with it. It always takes you longer to fall asleep than your brothers since you tend to wonder about various things before closing your eyes to the world. You do spend your fair share of time throwing punches and showing people what a bloody pulp should look like but somehow your siblings have an odd brotherly sense of when you're fighting and always show up to finish your opponents off. Hmmm, next time you'll have to find someway of ending your fights before one of your brothers appear.  
As you walk into the brightly lit train station Alaude slides his arm off your shoulders, the underground warm enough without it. Walking down the steps you notice the station slowly filling up with many adults off to work and a few students from various schools, the colors of their respective uniforms standing out from the masses of suited adults. After a few minutes you let out a two note whistle and Hibird flies to your outstretched finger. You gently rub the fluffy ball of yellow feathers on your forefinger as your dark haired brother glares at the cement floor, preparing himself to "crowd into a diabolical metal contraption filled with herbivores." The train arrives, the wind coming with it rustling your hair, and Hibird flies back to its perch in the black hair you share with Kyouya. You start to contemplate how it is odd that Alaude is platinum blonde while his siblings share an inky black but your thoughts are interrupted by three sheets of paper flying past your head. You snatch the offending papers out of the air before they hit either of the brothers in front of you. You turn around to look for a trashcan to dump this garbage in when a head of dirty blond hair comes into view.  
"Th-th-thank you s-so much for grabbing my papers!"  
He flashes you a wide grin after bowing and you almost flinch at its brightness. You're not used to such open displays of emotion let alone anyone talking to you at all so you're caught a bit off guard when he asks you for your name. You open your mouth to tell him that he can shove it but are cut off by the train signal. As you turn to go he grabs your hand and quickly drags you on right before the door closes. The hand enveloping your's spreads an oddly warm, tingly sensation from where the two of you connect. His grip makes you feel relaxed, even though everyone else who has dared to make physical contact with you was given a bruised eye immediately, and you don't really mind leaving it there.  
The train is packed as it always is and his proximity is just more proof of that. As the force of the train pushes you backwards the warm grip on your hand is replaced by an arm around your lower back that holds you steady. You follow the thin but muscled arm back to its owner and find yourself looking into a pair of azure blue eyes belonging to the dirty blond. Widening your eyes, the additional contact leaves you a bit breathless. His pools of blue are somewhat...intoxicating and you feel something that keeps you from pulling away. Unsure of what you should do, you respond the only way you know how; you break eye contact and shoot a pointed look to the arm on your waist before once again looking up. Realizing what you were looking at he snatches his arm back, bowing as low as the people packed train allowed and stuttered out apologies, his face rivaling the color of a ripe tomato. When you let out a small laugh at what your dark haired brother would definitely address as a "simply herbivore action" he swings his head back up. His eyes roam your face in what you interpret as awe until you notice his blush darkening. Unsure of what his current expression meant you drop your smile and let your normal blank expression cover any trace of emotion left, something that ran in the family. Deep pools of blue question your change in emotion but you find no reason to explain. His continuous stare makes you uncomfortable but you refuse to back down, even when he's pushed closer to you and your bags are the only things keeping you from any physical contact with him.  
Another wave goes through the crowd and he puts his hands on both sides of you body, blocking you from the oncoming bodies. His face somehow reaches a new level of red while you examine your position. Back against the wall, you are shielded on the other three sides by his body which is mere centimeters away. You can smell his minty breath as he lets out a stream of apologies about how no man should be this close to a woman he has no relations with, not that wouldn't want to have relations with you but how he doesn't have any now and how he didn't mean it in a romantic sort of way, unless of course you were okay with it and of course he didn't mean to push you in any way. You listen to his seemingly endless torrent of apologies and explanations, sometimes noticing an archaic accent slipping through. You find it somewhat amusing how he feels the need to continue talking for so long and how he can never seem to keep eye contact with you for more than a second. His eyes look at the side of your head and dart to your bag before glancing up at your eyes. You raise one eyebrow, silently questioning his continuous chatter. His stumbling speech slows to a stop and as his vivid blue eyes stay at your dark red ones and you notice his once diminishing blush flare back to a bright red. You stare in wonder, thinking about how interesting it was that he could show so much emotion with just the color of his face, something you don't think you could ever manage. He definitely doesn't look like someone from this country but his uniform tells you that he is from the rich school about 5 minutes from your's. Hnnn so this stuttering blond has money. What the hell is he doing on the train? His dirty blonde hair parted on the left side, the strands toward the back reaching his neck while the ones more in front cupped the sides of his face. A large chunk of hair covered the right side of his face but it split at the top, leaving enough room for his eye to peek through. When the train comes to a stop he is still staring at you and you leave him there in his own world as you step off onto the platform to wait by the third pole from the entrance, the unvoiced meeting point for your family.  
You look back to see Kyouya stalking off the train ready to plough a tonfa into some unknowing victim followed by an amused Alaude. Kyouya's pale face easily shows a splash of red across his face, How odd. The stuttering blond seems to be talking to a tall, dark haired man that looked similar to the shorter, but still pretty tall, lighter blond next to him that was shooting a possibly wistful look at Kyouya. Wondering what happened you look to Alaude and slightly tilt your head to the right, his only response a small shake of his head and a chuckle. Slightly confused, you follow your brothers outside.  
The cold bite of late February once again makes you shiver and you ghost back to the side of your eldest brother, searching out the warmth from under his wing. With warmth now seeping into your shoulders you look at your other brother and Kyouya seems to have calmed down, his nails no longer tightly pressing into his palms, when you feel a weight on the back of your head. Someone is staring...no, glaring at you. Glancing up at your oldest brother, your eyes meet and understanding passes between the two of you; you're being followed. Questions race through your mind as you reach out to softly grasp the bottom of Kyouya's black school jacket. After dark purple meet blood red he looks up to our platinum blond and nods. You leave one brother's side to go to the other's as Alaude leaves in the direction of his office. If anything happens there you'll know that he'll be able to protect himself. Gitto is visiting him today anyways and between the two of them no group of "imbecilic stalking herbivores" could stand a chance. You and your dark haired older brother continue at an even pace, making sure not to alert your stalkers. More people are starting to walk out of their homes making it impossible to hear the footsteps of those following you. Hopefully the upcoming detour will throw them off enough to get a good look at them and possibly attack. Right as a group of obnoxiously loud girls walk behind the two of you, you make for the small alley between two of the houses.  
You wait anxiously next to your brother, who is gripping his dual tonfas tightly. He was angry earlier and would most definitely see this as an opportunity to blow off steam so you decide that it would be best just to let him take the lead. You'll just get a good look at the perpetrators and question them afterward...with a little bloodshed on your part of course. Can't let Kyouya-niisan have all the fun now can I? The two of you look for any suspicious people walking past but only see a few early students and athletes going to morning practice. A minute passes. Then another. The two of you stay there for another five minutes but no one even remotely suspicious passes by. Your phone lets out Hibird's recorded two note whistle and the text from your oldest brother tells you his situation is similar to your's. You show Kyouya your phone and he loosens his grip on the twin tonfas, blinking in thought.  
As you continue your way to school the thoughts of possible stalkers fades from your mind and the thought of azure eyes flashes before your eyes when you see a navy blue uniform. You quirk up a corner of your lips for a split second when you remember his never ending explanations for his apologies he always seemed to take the wrong way.  
The start of your day at Namimori High is the same as any other day; you go to homeroom and sit through two classes, staring out the window the whole time. Who the hell would even think to try to stalk us? Is it another released felon Alaude-niisan put in jail? The last time that had happened the person tried to stab Kyouya-niisan and he ended up in a coma for two weeks. Hnnn maybe Kyouya-niisan fought with another gang. But all the gangs here should recognize Niisan's disciplinary committee armband. You continue to entertain possibilities as the teacher blabs on in broken English. He stopped paying attention to you when you fixed the grammar on the first few tests he gave out. So much for learning anything in here.  
After break you head to the rooftop to meet your brother for a family nap. When you open the door to the roof you find him already settled down. You lean on his left shoulder but for some reason cannot relax at your brother's side. You feel the familiar sensation of a pair of eyes watching you and you sit straight. Peering around you, you see no one on the flat rooftop. Most people won't dare come up here. They know that the two of you stay up here daily after a series of certain students were left on the rooftop covered in blood and bruises. Kyouya notices your absence on his shoulder and looks at you. A few seconds pass before he feels what you do, but now it feels like more than one pair of eyes. The heavy stares follow both of you when you stand up and when you close the door behind the both of you.  
Kyouya walks you to class and gives you a small push in the direction of the door when you hesitate. Why aren't you going in?, he says through an arched eyebrow. Furrowing your's, you glance at the floor, silently explaining Whatever happened out there really weirded me out. His dark purple eyes soften and he raises a hand to pet the top of your head, reassurance radiating from his hand.  
With another push you head towards the classroom, uncaring when you interrupt the teacher's lesson. The irate math teacher calls on you and you answer the basic trigonometry question with ease. Alaude-niisan had taught you much more than this simple stuff during the summer when he was bored, why would you have a problem with this? Unable to put up anymore of a fight, the teacher chooses to ignore you for the rest of the period as you stare out the window, thoughts of heavy stares blurring into the warmth of the blushing boy from the train, the memory of his stutter repeating itself over and over.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue reading what's to come. Things are gonna get deep...in more than one way. *winkwink* Can anyone guess the character's name? Props to whomever gets it right. Like MAD PROPS THAT ARE SO AWESOME THAT IT'LL BLOW YOUR MIND. *ahem* I will warn you when smut is available for those of you anticipating it and those of you here for the straight stuff. Ehhh I'm still pretty new to this so comments, reviews, and suggestions would be nice. *bows* Thank you for reading this author's note.**

**~ReikaTsuyu **


	2. Poison

**So...I feel like I should shoot myself for writing this. When I say my writing is atrocious I mean that whatever I wrote in the past weeks has been so horrible I've wanted to scratch my eyeballs out so I wouldn't have to read this disgusting piece of shit. Uhhhh yeaaaahhhh if you're actually reading this atrocity thank you. Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano. Damn author, why must you make so many hot as fuck characters?**

Walking to Alaude's office, you and your brother expect the stares to come at any time but are surprised to feel nothing, barely a glance as the two of you as you walk down the gray pavement. Anticipation hangs in the air between you and you can't help but feel like something big is happening. You grab onto a corner of the black school jacket hanging off Hibari's shoulders and he allows it when seeing your worried expression. The journey to your eldest brother's workplace seems too long today and you really miss the comfort and quiet of your home. The bustling streets have never really suited you anyways.

At Alaude's office you talk your brothers out of going to the roof. An unsettling feeling has made itself known in the pit of your stomach but you explain slowly, trying not to alarm your brothers. This obviously doesn't work when tell them you've seen enough sky for today Alaude shoots you a worried look and the look in Kyouya's gaze grows hard. You say goodbye to Gitto as he ruffles your hair and sweeps you into a hug, him being one of the few, very few, that you accept physical contact with, making the boy you left unharmed this morning an extremely rare occurrence. When you walk out of the building you are once again apprehensive, your worry not unnoticed by Alaude. He sweeps you under his right arm and keeps you closer than normal, very much like a mother hen. On the way there you notice that your dark haired older brother is also closer, you could easily reach out an arm to once again grasp his jacket.

In the station you look around for the head of dirty blond with a pair of azure eyes that has somehow never fully left your mind since this morning. The memory of his nervous but bright smile brings the corners of your lips up. A bit taken aback when you notice this, you bring your fingertips to your face to feel the odd expression. Abnormal indeed.

As you ponder, Hibari and Alaude are quietly speaking on your left and after a few seconds of listening you find that they're discussing what happened on the rooftop. Today's just filled with abnormalities. Detaching your mind once more from the conversation you sweep the station a few times and find your eyes locked onto frantic brown near the entrance. His sienna eyes blink in recognition for a few seconds and look past you, at who you assume is your dark haired older brother. It clicks in your mind that this was the blonde looking at Hibari this morning with what you had presumed as a wistful look. Your suspicions are confirmed when his face is overcome with relief then worry as his gaze continues to stay on Hibari. He brings a cell phone to his mouth and starts to speak. You turn toward your brothers intending to ask about the worried blond when you feel a heavy aura all around the heavy stares piercing into you. Widening your eyes, you look up to your brothers, who have noticed them as well and both stick out arms to move you behind them. Now with both siblings in front of you and your back to the wall you try to pinpoint where these alarming auras are coming from but they keep moving. There are so many of them that once you think you know where one is another takes up on it and the old one vanishes. People begin to flood the once open platform and it's nearly impossible to find anything let alone constantly disappearing auras. Trying to let your senses pick out any oddities, you feel your head start to spin. The world beneath you begins to sway as pressure builds in your head and begin to lose strength in your legs. Holding an arm to the wall you steady yourself enough to let out a small "Oniisan..."

Both brothers turn around; purple and ice blue wide with panic. They move towards you as you slump to the floor, your legs unable to hold you up amongst the spinning surroundings, the pressure on your mind increasing to a throb that seems to match your heartbeat. Alaude kneels down and you think you see Hibari sway on his feet before doing the same. A first you think it's just your mind playing tricks but Hibari's grip on you falters and he slumps onto the floor as well. Alarmed, Alaude lays your head to the floor and in your sideways view of the world see him move to your other brother. Your vision flickers black for a moment before azure fills your sight and warm hands caress your face. Mind trying to make the connection of blue and familiar warmth, a black world shuts your eyes and envelopes your thoughts in emptiness.

/_Basil_

The initial panic of having someone poison your Kotori* fades when you have her in your arms. The moment Dino told you that a gas was pumped into their rooms at night you had freaked out, ready to show people what real rage was. Only the calming fact that it wasn't fatal but a slow acting anesthetic stopped you from rushing to her apartment. Enzo had to hold you down while Dino explained to you that the dosage they were given was heavy but would act around the time they took a nap on the roof of Alaude's workplace. The you and your two older brothers worked out a plan to have men follow the two younger ones to school and keep a majority of your men around Alaude's building. The three of you would keep constant tabs on them and have them in sight at all times except two routines the Skylarks never failed. It was easy to see the skylarks when they entered the train station; they always arrived 20 minutes before the train left when the station was near empty. The real problem was when people filled the platform. People could be easily whisked away especially when the three of them refused to attract attention or even communicate with anyone... not that you want Kotori to talk to people. _Hmmm...I don't know if I could let any man __**live**__ after talking to her, family excluded. If I ever found someone __**touching**__ her..._ Oh, would you look at that. You broke your phone. Good thing Enzo bought you a spare the other day.

Tossing the broken pieces to the empty seat next to you, you slowly rearrange your limbs in a more comfortable fashion for you and her as to not wake her. Your right hand is holding her middle, arm wrapped around her back. Using your left hand you bring her knees closer and balance her on your lap. You rest your cheek on top of her head which is pressed against your chest. Her left side leans into you and you can't help but bring her closer, left arm pulling Kotori as close as possible. You can feel her cool skin against your's and you stay wrapped around her for what seems like an eternity before you feel her stir. She nuzzles her cheek into your chest ...and that is definitely your heartbeat thumping. When she leans closer into you you hold your breath, catching her attention. Her body tenses but you can tell the drugs are still slowing her thoughts down. You move your head and can see her blink groggily. Following your left arm up her crimson eyes meet your dull blue ones. _Holy crap, holycrapholycrap. What am I supposed to do? What do say? I- so cute. Her hair's all ruffled and her left cheek is pink from pressing against me. _Then it catches up to you. This girl. Kotori. Was just pressed up against you. And you held her there. The fair lady's legs. You gape at her and awareness creeps into her deep red eyes followed by recognition. Her cheeks redden a bit, which make your heart pump a bit faster, and she tilts her head to the right, questioning you. Just like on the train. When you embarrassed yourself by staring at her for half of the train ride with your mouth wide open probably making her think that your were some sort of pervert. No, no, nonono. Kotori-

She blinks in confusion, covering her deep pools of red for a second, and you can see her pondering with her eyebrows furrowed. What? Did I do something? She didn't say anything when you had so stupidly stared at her earlier. She co-

"Kotori?" she says, in the quiet tone that steals your breath away. _Yes, Kotori,_ you want to say. _Thats what I...shit_. You said that out loud?!

"Ah yes, t-that's umm w-what I..."_ Damn you stutter. I rue thee to the fiery depths of hell! _

"Who the hell said you could call me Kotori?"

...What?

/_Dino_

_This sorry pack of deranged assholes is gonna pay. _Picking up his phone the bright blonde dials Romario's number.

"Found anything yet?" Looking at the kitchen clock he sees the time 5:42, seemingly staring back at him with mocking honesty. Pulling up his unoccupied hand, Dino closes his eyes and massages the bridge of his nose.

"Yes boss. We heard from several people that the gas put into the Hibari's ventilation system just hit the market a few days ago."

"The effects?" Enzo walks into the small room and sits across the blonde. He looks at Dino but stays silent, his body tense.

"It is a strong sedative that takes effect in 12 hours."

Numbers rush through his head and it clicks. 12 hours... that's when they are...

"...on the rooftop." Dino looks up to meet his older brother's obsidian eyes and understanding passes between them. The Hibari's take daily naps on the top of Alaude's building. Even though his purpled eye skylark loves to fight Dino is unsure of how well Kyouya could fight with drugs slowing his naturally fast reflexes down.

"And you're sure this information can be trusted?"

Romario sighs, "They didn't really have a choice in the matter. We took out the pliers before they could say a word. Pretty sure one the one that didn't urinate shit in his pants."

Normally Dino would have shared a chuckle but the worry for his blood shedding skylark looms over him and covers his face in a frown. Sighing, he slumps on the sturdy wood. _Why can't I just be the only one Kyouya fights? Why can't I be the only one who notices him? _

A few summers back he had visited the next leader of the allied Vongola, whom he considers a little brother, and found him cornered. Dino had quickly moved to save the frightened brunette but when Tsuna's offender turned around, the blond's breath was promptly stolen. The dark haired boy before him held a certain air of elegance, even with blood dripping down his silver tonfas and broken bodies all around. As he observed the boy Dino's heart seemed intent to make itself the only thing he could hear, the thumping so fast Dino wanted to clutch his chest to make sure it stayed where it was.

The eyes of the boy before him seemed to pierce through him, a purple so dark that from where Dino stood it could be mistaken for black. The summer air had a few drops of sweat make their way down his pale neck to hide beneath a school uniform as the tall blonde licked his dry lips. Slightly slanted eyes narrowed further as Dino walked closer, tonfas raised the moment he began to move. Looking down, Dino saw Tsuna smile as he shouted "Dino!" and stood up to make his way closer. The blonde smiled and reached out a hand to Tsuna but immediately noticed when a silver tonfa began moving through the air.

Dino pushed the brunette out of the way and side stepped. When he saw the purpled eyed boy make for another attack he pulled out his whip and blocked the piece of metal. The piece of leather held strong as the boy wearing a black jacket on his shoulders leaned in more to press his weight in. When he kept his tonfa there but began to shift his weight, Dino guess that the other tonfa would soon be in sight and pushed the one against his whip down. He blocked both tonfas and relished in the surprise that flashed in the captivating eyes across him. They had continued to exchange blows, a few attacks not escaped due to Dino's inability to completely look away from the Japanese boy. The Italian's heart was enchanted by the beauty before him, all swift attacks carried out by a damn alluring body hidden by a thin black and white uniform. Dino had tried several times to stop the unwanted battle, but it seemed only unwanted on his side. The other party seemed to relish in the fight, his original smirk changing into a frown of concentration as the battle wore on. Every flash of emotion on the boy's face was etched into Dino's mind, from the grins when he managed a blow to his snarls when the haneuma got the upperhand. The blonde tried not to hurt the inky haired boy before him but way pushed to the edge by the boy's skill. He obviously had experience in battle from seeing all the unconscious bodies that had been piled in the alleyway when Dino had walked in and it was definitely something the boy enjoyed. But it was also nice seeing anger wash over the boy's feature when Dino managed to knock him back, an image the blonde would dream of for months. The Italian felt his heart soar when interest appeared in the dark pools of purple across from him. It was easy to tell that keeping the boy's attention was not easy and Dino was more than glad to be the focus of his attention.

Only when Tsuna had cried out his name had Dino realized that the shadows had grown substantially longer and that his own body was covered in bruises. His moment of thought gave the dark haired boy an opportunity to land an unprotected blow on Dino's side. As he gasped in pain the younger male let out a 'tsk' and turned to walk away. When the blonde had shouted "Wait!" the other male turned around to only pierce Dino with a sharp glare and snarl out, "Shut it, herbivore." He could only continue sitting on the ground gaping, thoughts of hearing that sultry voice in bed running rampant in his mind. As he walked away Dino could feel a part of his heart leaving with him, the sinking feeling in his chest indicating more than just a passing fancy.

That night he had questioned Tsuna on everything he knew about the breathtaking boy. Kyouya, as he had learned, had two siblings, a younger sister and older brother. The family shared skill in fighting but Kyouya seem the most bloodthirsty out of the three. The more Dino learned about the Kyouya, the more it seemed that he would be reluctant to do anything with Dino besides fight. At least the blonde could say he had survived a battle with the middle skylark and only got away with a few scrapes and bruises... well, that's what Tsuna had thought anyways. The Cavallone spent his entire stay in Tsuna's home thinking of ways he could meet the skylark and possibly coerce him into using that breathtaking anger in bed.

**I really don't know why you're reading this. I know there are so many better fics out there so why the hell are you spending your time on this one?! Anyways thank you so much for taking your time to read this even though I took weeks to write this. and now I have to start the process all over again. Writing fics is hard, reading them is easy. Comments are appreciated as well as criticism, gog knows that I need help. Yes, I did spell that gog. Reference to Homestuck. *Refers to Kotori which is like the english equivalent of Birdie... I dunno, I thought it was cute at the time and now I feel retarded.**

**~ReikaTsyuu **


End file.
